


Bigger Power

by JoyHale



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-01 18:53:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11492547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoyHale/pseuds/JoyHale
Summary: Too much coincidences aren't coincidences anymore. Jared si bumping into that stranger again and again, and it's not funny anymore. Maybe, the universe is trying to open their eyes and make them see, what's right in front of them.





	Bigger Power

**Author's Note:**

> So, I know soulmates are a little cliche, but I love it, so I decided to write one. Don't expect sex or anything like that; it's just about feelings... and Jared and Jensen! 
> 
> English isn't my first language, so please excuse potentional mistakes.
> 
> Feedback is loved and appreciated as always!

Shit! Jared checked the time - he was late. Again. He wondered many times why he still had his job. But this time it was different - a huge consignment was supposed to come today and his boss pleaded everybody to come earlier - and Jared was late. He probably shouldn't stop for coffee, but he couldn't live through the day without his morning cup of coffee.

Jared tried to pass through the crowd, pushing to people and calling apologizes over his shoulder. Shit. Jeff was gonna kill him. He couldn't lose his job - he needed to pay rent and considering he was living with  _Chad_ , he couldn't rely on him with that. 

He took a gulp of his latte, the cup was hot in his hand. He was almost there - Morgan could forgive him eight minutes. Yeah, eight minutes was nothing - in eight minutes they couldn't do anything. Maybe the books weren't even there yet. But this month he came late so many times he was worried, that this time Morgan could fire him.

There it was! Finally, Jared saw the store he worked in. He took another gulp, happy that he did it. And-

"What the fuck?!" he heard. Jared quickly turned his head and saw a man in front of him. A really stunning man actually, with amazingly green eyes, golden skin, blond hair, pissed expression... and with a huge coffee smear on his shirt. White shirt. Oh shit.

"Oh man, I'm so sorry!" Jared apologized, unsure what to do. Part of him wanted to run away. He actually should run, because he was going later with every minute that passed. 

"Well, your sorry wouldn't clean my shirt," the stranger frowned. Jared nervously rubbed the back of his neck. Now he noticed the man was wearing a probably expensive suit and watch. He was probably some businessman. Oh man, Jared really didn't need that. 

"Look, I'm really sorry, man. I wasn't looking at -"

"Yeah, I noticed you weren't looking!" That man huffed and was clearly pissed. "Can't you look around before crossing the street? Didn't your folks tell you that? You're five or something?"

"I'm sorry, I'm late to work and -" Jared knew it was his mistake, but couldn't he stop acting like that? Or just let him finish just one fucking sentence?

"Just watch yourself, buddy!" the man shouted and was gone, disappeared into the crowd before Jared could yell at him about paying the dry cleaners. 

***

"I'm telling you, Gen," said Jared as he opened another box, "He was acting like I hit his dog or something. Overacting. Dumbass." 

To his surprise, Jared still had his job and Morgan didn't even yell at him - his boss didn't show up in the first place. Morgan called this morning to the shop and apologized he is sick and need to stay home. Yeah, right. But Jared wasn't complaining.

Genevieve, his co-worker, and a really good friend stopped unpacking her box and shrugged at Jared. "I don't know, man. Maybe he was late too - I mean, how would you react if someone spill coffee on you? Certainly not sweet."

Jared glared at her, frowning, but knowing she was right. In his situation, he would probably yell at some poor person who would spill coffee on him. But still, it was too harsh.

"I know, I know," he agreed and lifted a bunch of books. He went out of the storeroom and started walking through all the bookshelves trying to find fantasy section. He was working him for like two months, but this store was literally like a labyrinth. Genevieve followed him, with her own arms full of books. 

"I just... I dunno. He was really pretty -"

"So that's it!" Gen yelled triumphantly and smirked at him. "That's why you're talking about him from the minute you came. You're not pissed at him; you like him."

"What? No!" Jared defended himself. But deep down he knew it was true - once he saw this stranger, he had a weird feeling about him. Not bad weird, more like butterflies in the stomach. Genevive gave him an raised eyebrow. "... Maybe." Jared mumbled, but Gen, of course, heard it.

"That's great!" Gen grinned. "Oh, I see it - your wedding will be at a beach. And I, of course, will be your best man."

"Gen? You sure you can be a best  _man_ _?_ " Jared asked carefully, not adding that if he'd ever get married, his best man would be Chad. "And very funny. I don't even know his name! I bumped into him on street - and that's it. I'll probably never see him again."

***

Next day, Jared totally forgot about the stranger as was dealing with his crappy roommate. Chad came home around six AM, totally wasted and mumbling something about some Cassie. Jared had to lie him down and get some water and pills in him. Then he had to go to work, but he was checking on Chad and calling him through all day. 

"So?" Genevieve appeared in front of him. "So what?" asked Jared. He wasn't really paying attention to her as he was organizing books alphabetically. 

"Did you find your mysterious prince?" asked Gen with a sweet smile. Jared rolled his eyes.

"Mysterious prince? Really? Gen, you're reading way too much YA books. You should stop." But once she brought it up, Jared was thinking about that stranger again. He wondered how would he look with a smile on his face, instead of frown and anger. Surely handsome - Fuck! Not again. Jared had to stop daydreaming about strangers - strangers who were douchbags.

"C'mon Jared, this could be your happy ending! You'll find and confess your feeling to him... He would be obviously feeling the same way-"

"Gen!" Jared turned around. "This is not gonna happen. I just spill coffee on him. And that's it. No princes. No happy endning. No wedding. Period."

Gen frowned at him and looked like an angry kid. It was cute, actually. Considering how small Genevieve was compared to Jared, it was funny. "You ruin every fun," she mumbled, then went away and dissappear in the labyrinth of bookshelf.

Jared shook his head, but had to smile. He started orginizing books again, but a voice interrupted him.

"Um, I'm sorry, but can you help me? I'm looking for one biography and this place is..."

"Real labyrinth, huh?" Jared said as he turned around, the froze. There, in front him, stood he, the strager, Jared's misterious prince. He seemed pretty suprised too, but then frowned. "You're the dumbass who spilled coffee at me yesterday!" Dumbass? Jared felt his anger building, but he was employee and this was his customer, so he just took a deep breath and didn't say anything.

"Um, yeah, I think so. Again, I'm really sorry. So, what was you looking for? A biography?" The stranger looked suprised Jared didn't say something in responce, but then shook his head. "I don't need help from a dumbass like you. I'll find it by myself." And with that, he left. Jared stood there like an idiot, mouth open. That was really an asshole move. But fine. He'll have fun watch how Mr. Perfect'll find his book.

Ho followed him into sci-fi section. "I don't want to interrupt your searching, but I'm pretty sure you won't find it here." Jared said with a smirk. He blinked and turned around that he was facing Jared. He was shorter than Jared, which was pleasant for him, but probably pissing the man off. 

"I said I don't want your help." 

"I'm not helping you here, buddy. Just having fun. But whatever. Find it by yourself." Jared turned around and was about to leave when he heard muttered: "Fine."

"What?" Jared look over his shoulder with an innocent smile. "What did you say? I didn't hear you."

He frowned, knowing Jared heard him very well. "I said, fine. Would you help me find that book?" Jared grinned. "Sure." Inside, Jared was worried he won't find it and the stranger'll laugh the knickers off him, but he was orginizing books in that section earlier, so he should find it. 

"What's your name, anyway?" Jared asked, when this awkward silence came. He hated awkward silence. Jared immediately knew he should ask about the book he was looking for or something, but he was wondering about his name. He can't tell him _stranger_ forever. 

"Why're you asking?" He sounded suspisious. What he was thinking?

"Don't worry, I don't want to rob your house or something. Just wanted to keep the conversation going. Sorry." The awkward silence was back. Maybe it was better. It looked like eveyrthing Jared let out of his mouth was stupid. He glanced at him quickly. He was wearing a suit again, red tie and another white shirt. Jared could see his muscles underneath his suit jacket... Hell, not again! Jared need to stop thinking about this!

"We're here!" Jared said out loud. "It's orginized alphabetically by the autor's name. Here are biographies and here autobiographies." Jared pointed. Then rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Uh... I better should get back to work." He turned around, glad, that this weird moment was over. "Thanks," the man said. "And it's Jensen."

Jared turned around, dumbfounded. "Pardon?" he asked.

"Jensen. You asked about my name. That's it. Jensen." 

Jared left still dumbfounded.

***

"Too late for shopping, no?"

It was late, something about 22:00 PM or something - Jared had to stay longer in work, but still needed to get some groceries. Chad was out and even if he wasn't the last time Chad went do their shopping ended with thee bags of pizza, cola, and mentos - so after that experiment Jared was rather doing it by himself. Chad was calling him the wifey in their relationship - after that, he ended up very quickly at the floor.

Jared turned around, not really paying attention to the person who spoke at him - he still needed milk, eggs... Literally half of things at his list. But when he glanced at the interrupter, he froze. This was some joke, right?

"Hey, Jared," Jensen said in casual tone. "Looks like we met again." Jared blinked, unsure. This was getting weird. How big was the chance, that after Jensen appeared in - exactly in that one of the thousand bookstores in city - in the bookstore he worked, he'll even go to the same supermarket at the same time as Jared? Not big, huh.

"How did you know my name?" Jared asked. It wasn't what he wanted to say, but it was in his mind too. Jensen shrugged and pointed at Jared's chest. "I saw your nameplate, back in the store,"  he explained. Jared swallowed. What should he say? Or do?

"I... Uh, I'm sorry, but I should go. My roommate is... sick and I just went for something to make him a soup." Yeah, right. If Jared would make Chad a soup, Chad would probably throw it back at him.  _I'm not some girl, Jay! You don't need to take care of me, like of baby._ Chad told him that when he just wanted to cover him with a blanket when he passed out at couch. 

"Of course. That's kind of you." Jensen smiled and Jared left, head full of this stunning man.

He was halfway home, when he realized he didn't get the rest of his list.

***

Okay. It wasn't a big deal. Until it was.

Jensen shouldn't be freaking out - but he was. Okay, when he met Jared at that store, he was suprised, but that was it. It was coincidence, really weird one, but still - these thing happen. He just came to get Danneel's birthsday's present and met the dumbass who spilled coffee at him. Okay, he could take that. But then he met Jared at the store. And then it started to get weird. And creepy, thought.

When Jared left quickly, Jensen calmed himself down. Just another coincidence. Nothing more.

But then he bumped into Jared the next morning in Starbucks. And day after that, he saw him while he was running his five miles - walking his dog. It was really creepy. Was Jared stalking him or something? But that wasn't the worst part - he had Jared in his head 24/7 and just couldn't stop thinking about him. It was driving him crazy.

Jensen sighed and shook his head. He needed to stop thinking about it. That's why he called Chris and asked him out tonight. He needed some distraction and bar in combination with his best friend was the right thing.

"Chris, man, I think I'm going crazy," said Jensen as he sit down beside Chris, who was already there. Chris just blinked and didn't commented that Jensen didn't even say hello.

"I'm all ears," Chris said instead as a good best friend he was. Jensen sighed in relief and smiled. Chris would always listen to him - hell, he heard Jensen bitching so many times that he should be sick of it; but he wasn't.

"So, remember that guy I told you few days before? The one with the coffee thing?" Jensen started. He and Chris was talking over the phone at least once a week and the last time Jensen called, he was pissed at Jared 'cause he got late ot work and with a dirty shirt. He had to endure it the whole time to his lunch break, then sprinted home and back to get clean shirt. So yeah - Jensen said a few pretty rude things about Jared.

"Yeah, that asshole?"

"It turned out he isn't excatly an asshole, but... off topic! So, I went to get Danneel the lady Diana biography-"

"She is still not over with that, huh?" Chris smirked. Danneel, another Jensen's old friend, had this obssesion with lady Di - Jensen would say it was unhealty by now. "No," Jensen smiled, but that was just Danneel. Two years ago, she was way too much into Leonardo DiCaprio.

"But, off topic again. I went to this bookstore you recommended me and bumped into Jared." Chris raised an eyebrow. "Come again. Who is Jared?"

"Oh, he is the coffee guy. I thought you figured already." Jensen waved for barman and ordered a beer. "Anyway, that was weird. But then, later that day I met him in supermarket. And the next morning, I bumped into him in Starbucks - and the day after that I was running and guess whom I saw? Jared!  I mean, Chris... This is weird. Unnormal. Am I going nuts?" Jensen cover his face with his hands.

He felt Chris tapped his shoulder. "Jen, you're just seeing things which aren't there. These are just coincidences. Weird ones, but stil... You're not crazy. And I know what you're gonna say next, that Jared guy isn't stalking you." Shit, Chris just knew Jensen way too good. 

When Jensen looked up, his beer was in front of him. He took a gulp, then sighed. "I know. But it's weird... And I just can't stop thinkin' about it." He heard Chris chuckle and truned around to face him. "What?"

"Jen, you just like the guy. You're seeing him where he is not. You want an advice? Go to that store he workes in and ask him out." Jensen started at him like he just told him to kis his grandpa. "No! I'm not into him! I mean-" This was nonsence. He wasn't thinking about Jared in that way. He wasn't. 

Was he?

"Hey Jen?" Chris asked. "Have this Jared guy long brown hair?" 

"What? How did you know?" He was sure he didn't mention his looks. 

"Because that guy over there looks like that and is staring at you like you're his long-lost love or something."

Jensen jerked his head and looked over his shoulder, and really, Chris was right - Jared was there, standing like a statue with mouth open and with some guy by his side, who was apparently bitching. When the guy saw him, he left Jared and went straight to Jensen. Jared followed him and Jensen could hear "No, Chad, stop! I told you-"

"So you're the fucker who is stalking my best friend, huh?" siad Chad when he came close. "Let me tell you this just once - you'll do whatever to Jaybird over here and I'll beat the living hell out of you, understand me? Now leave him fuckin' alone, before I do that!" Jensen could tell Chad was drunk, but this was... Was Jared thinking Jensen was stalking him? It kinda made him hurt.

"Chad, for the love of God, shut up!" Jared growled at his apparently best friend. He turned to Jensen, blushing. "I'm so sorry, Jensen. He is drunk, he don't know what is he saying..."

"Of course I do!" Chad shouted. "I'm trying to save you from this horny bastard."

"Horny bastard? Excuse me?" Jensen stood up, now pissed off. "You heard me, you stalker!" Jensen was about to say something in responce, but then saw Jared was kind of dying in embarassment - or it looked like it. He was trying to look smaller, actually - like he wanted to dissappear into the ground. It caused Jensen a strange feeling; he didn't want Jared to be in unpleasant position. Something speaked up in him - something he wasn't sure what it was. He wanted to comfort Jared.

"It's okay, Jared," he told himin soft voice, totally ignoring Chad, looking strightly at him, "It's okay." Jared seemed to relax upon hearing that and Jensen felt way better himself when he saw it. Gosh, what was that? What was the thing that waked up in him - the thing that wanted suddenly hug Jared? Jensen didn't know.

"Don't you dare talk to him you-" Another Chad's insult was cut by Chris, who hugged him around his shoulders like an old friend and started dragging him away. "C'mon man, you could use some fresh air." Chris looked over his shoulder and smirked. He was giving him some space - but Jensen didn't want any space! Not with Jared. Not with his messed up feelings. But Chris with swearing Chad already left, and now he was alone with this guy, who turned his life inside out.

Jared looked as unsure as Jensen was feeling, but after few seconds said: "I'm really, really sorry about Chad. He was drunk and... I don't want you to think that I told him you're stalking me! I didn't tell anyone, really, and I certainly don't think it. He is... he is just  _Chad_." Jared said as it was explaining everything. And maybe it was.

Jensen grinned and took another gupl of his beer. "I said it's okay. I get it - I knew that kind of friends." Jared smiled back and sat beside him. He ordered beer too and for moment, there was an awkward silence. After a while, Jensen decided to broke it.

"So... It's really weird, huh? I mean... we're bumping into each other like... continuosly." He saw Jared blush and cuddle into himself again. Jensen frowned. What said he wrong?

"Jared?" Jensen asked, tapped his shoulder. He felt how Jared froze and he could tell he was fighting the urge to flinch away. "You okay?" Jensen asked, still not sure what he did. Jared was silent for a moment, then he took a deep breath and looked up. He locked his gaze with Jensen's and tell him in feigned firm voice:

"You're my soulmate."

 

***

Jared's fake courage scarmed when he saw Jensen's eyes widend with shock. He probably thought Jared was crazy. Yeah, he definetely thought Jared was crazy. But once Jared found it out, he couldn't keep it for himself.

**Few hours earlier, Morgan's bookstore**

Another bunch of books came that morning and Jared was in the storeroom with Gen, unpacking the boxes. Gen kept asking him about Jensen, totally excited that he already knew his name and met him again - Jared was just rolling his eyes and murming something about unhealty obssesion with his nonexistent romantic life. But the thrut is, he couldn't get Jensen from his head.

"Gen, it's not amazing - it's terrifiying! He is just everywhere I go! It's freakin' weird. I bumped into him in that store, Starbucks, even in park when I went out with Sadie..." Jared needed her to understant - this wasn't normal!

Genevieve was just about to say something in responce - probably about misterious prince - but was interrupted when their boss came in. He had grin at his face, which was unusual; he was mostly wearing rigid face. 

"Hello, sir," Gen greeted and Jared instantly after her. Morgan just waved his hand and grinned even more. 

"So, Jared, I heard what you were saying... Well, let me just congratulate."

Jared frowned. What the hell was Morgan talking about. "Sir? I think I don't understant. What are you congratulationing me for?"

Morgan smirked and pat Jared's shoulder. "For meeting your soulmate of course! It's so nice when young boy meets his mate."

That made Jared just more confused. Of course he knew about soulmates - every little kid in the world knew about soulmates. How one day, you'll meet the one and you'll just know. That this's the love of your life - your other half... Your soulmate. 

But why was Morgan talking about soulmates?

When Jared still looked pretty dumfounded, Morgan continued. "I mean, you met the way me and my wife did." Morgan laughed and looked lost in the past. "We were bumping into each other like every day. She thought I was some stalker - she hated me! But then, we finally realized... So tell me, who is the happy one?"

But Jared didn't tell him who was his happy one. 

Was that even possible? That he and Jensen... That they were meeting because of some bigger power? He and Jensen... The beautiful man he met even not a week ago, the one with wonderful sea-green eyes and golden hair... Were they something more?

And then it hit him like a train. All his feelings washed over him in whopping tsunami and he never felt something that was so confusing and so right at the same moment. But when it passed, he knew it was right - so, so right. His feelings about Jensen was the purest form of love - he just knew it. There was a new soulmate's bound formed, but just one-sided. Jensen didn't excepted the decide of the universe now. But Jared was so happy, that he didn't care.

He was just so madly in love with Jensen.

 

**Present**

And now, it looked like Jensen had a stroke or something. Jared wasn't sure what to do - Jensen just sat there, looking at him wide-eyeded and when he finally opened his mouth, nothing came out. Jared was now a little worried.

"Jensen?" Jared asked and patted his shoulder. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't say that. I... should go. Yeah. I wouldn't bother you from now on-" It was breaking Jared's heart, every fuckin' word of it. All he wanted to do was hold Jensen so close that they become one... But Jensen apparently wasn't feeling the way he did. He never felt about someone who found his mate but his mate didn't want him - of course Jared was the freak in everything. Of course that when he found his soulmate, he was so weird that he didn't love him back.

But when he wanted to stand up and go, a hand stopped him. He looked down at Jensen, who had a little crazy in his expression now. "Jared," he breathed out. "Oh, God,  _Jared_..."

And after that, the world went white. Everything Jared saw was Jensen and soft, white light - everyone and everything else dissappeared: the bar, the crowd, his beer... He only saw Jensen and Jensen only saw him. He reached out his hand in wonder and Jensen locked their fingers together. Jared started in Jensen's eyes and everything that he saw was love, love and oh, a little hunger. 

This lasted a few minutes but for Jared it was like whole centuries. When the world appeared again, there was light, so much light. Then he saw people whispering and pinting at them. It took his slowed brain a few seconds to realize - they mated. He and Jensen truly mated and now are soulmates for real. 

He saw Jensen smiling and grinned batck a little. They were still holding hands, and it felt so good. So right. 

"Wanna go somewhere with less folks staring?" asked Jensen, carring about Jared. He already figured Jared didn't like to be in the center of attention. Jared just nodded, still smiling. They should go sowhere quiet - they had so much talking in front of them! They needed to get know better - Jared loved Jensen with all his heart, but didn't know what was his favorite movie! He wanted to everything - his favorite color, food, restaurant, about his family, friends, where is he working and where he went to college... Everything.

When they left the bar, they saw both their best friends, trying to act casually but Jared knew they must had saw the white light signalizing new created mate-bond. And they did; Chad nervously rubbed the back of his neck and said: "So I guess he wasn't any stalker? 

 


End file.
